She Didn't Need To Know
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Booth gets to the Marina to find no boat, no Sully and no Bones. One Shot. R&R. I Disclaim


**Kelly's Word: **This is from the episode "Boneless Bride In The River", I have changed it and obviously pushed the narrative towards our one stop favourite couple Brennan and Booth. When will they realise it.? The end is quoted from the episode, partially because of their location.

By the way, I was listening to My Chemical Romance - Disenchanted, when I wrote this. Totally amazing song. I took it as a man likes a woman and when they do that one _thing _she regrets it, but its so not about that! Lol.

The line _"Well if you think that I'm wrong, this never meant nothing to ya at all" _Kinda did that for me.

I took this down because I decided to put some changes into it. I became bored and I don't have college today, that's my reasoning.

**Plot: **Seeley goes to the marina to tell _his Bones _what he feels, but arrives too late. There is no boat to be seen and there is no Bones. How is he going to take it?

**Disclaimer so I don't get my little ass sued: **I don't own it people, if I did I'd be rich. But I'm not. I'm poor and living with my parents.

**She didn't need to know.**

She wasn't there. I waited and I watched until I thought my heart would find a way to stop beating to give me that vital sign to move, but it didn't.

I was too late I ran as fast as I could when I got here, I drove without a cause. If she was leaving I needed to say goodbye, tell her what I've wanted to tell her for a long time, what everyone knew I had to tell her.

I needed her. I had to have her around, she had to stay. I had rehearsed my lines in the car on the way here, I had no other choice; traffic was a nightmare there had been some crash, line after line after line of cars. I had considered getting out and running but thought against it when the traffic moved, but by the time I had arrived his boat wasn't here, she wasn't here. They were gone.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked around, I didn't think she would accept she wasn't like that. She wasn't a live life on an impulse person, she had to analyze and work things out before she came to her conclusion.

I sat on a piece of wood my mind created to be a bench. Why did she go? She had everything here, a job, friends who were her family, me. I was here, I cared for her more than Sully could even dream of doing and he had taken her.  
I looked up to the sky, the big guy up there was really beginning to test me. No, it wasn't God's fault afterall everything happens for a reason and he would never give you anything you cant handle. My mother told me that.

I can handle this. I could easily handle a year without Temperance Brennan. Afterall what's a year? 365 days. 52 weeks. 8,760 hours. I can handle that. That's enough time to get everything sorted, I can sort out my feelings for Bones while she is away, it made more sense that way. To get over these feelings it was best if I never saw her.

What else can I do? I have to cope, she isn't going to miraculously come back.

I can wear what ties I want without her asking, pointing nor laughing at them. I can make witty pop-culture related comments without her misunderstandings. I can be left alone about a relationship from Angela. I can go to work without having sexual fantasies of said person in nothing but a lab coat and heels. Perfect.

I'll miss her though. I like all those quirky things, how she gets confused over small issues and she knows the difference between a female and male 6,000 year old skeleton with 4 teeth missing and has one of the highest IQ's I know of. I'll miss those different glances she gives me, confusion, disgust, anger, admiration.

Once more my hand came over my face and I rubbed it getting away all the feelings, trying to wipe away my longing. I was Seeley Booth an FBI agent for fuck sake. I wasn't an emotional person, it didn't come with the territory of the job. I couldn't become emotional everytime someone I knew left, people would get away with murder literally if I let my heart lead my head. Taking a deep sigh, I straightened my tie and stood up I took another quick glance around, looking at all the different boat and resisting the urge to jump onto one and sail out to find her. Too dramatic.

My feet made the stones beneath my feet crunch and move as they slid along one another, scraping their sides together and becoming out of shape with every step a person made on them. I faced the ground as I walked, my keys jangling a out-of-tune melody in one hand and my other thrust deep into my pocket, twisting and turning the single dime I had in there. I took it out and looked at it, the sun shining on it caused it to glare brightly and in that second I dropped it and it rolled carelessly, not wanting to stop until finally it gave up it's small and exciting journey and fell over onto its side. With another sigh I picked it up, my tie dangling and swaying gently with my bodily movements I brought it up with my fingers and as I turned to examine it I saw her.

She stood awkwardly, ironically squinting her eyes against the harsh light of the sun and looking straight at me. She was playing with the bottom of her blouse, it was a nice white one that suited her. She kept her hair loose today and it swayed softly in the breeze, it was that burnt colour not like a red, but hotter than brown whatever it was it highlighted her face. She'd been crying. Instinct to protect her flooded in, I could listen to the 'Alpha Male' speech later, right now I wanted to hold the woman only a few meters in front of me. She looked scared and lost. I sympathised, her face told a thousand stories and yet only gave me an urge to love. Her eyes held the pain of losing so many people and yet they told me to stay with her, to hold her and never let anyone hurt her again. I knew why she had been crying, I could see it even from where I stood. My Bones, my Temperance had told Sully she couldn't go with him - she wasn't ready to love him. He never forced her, he went slow I knew that from the day he came into my office and asked for my help. He had told me in a matter of a few seconds what I've been hiding, what I've been keeping a secret, I had the hots for my partner. But I didn't, no it wasn't the hots at all. The hots where what 15 year old girls have on their favourite movie star, the hots are what a teenage boy has on the head cheerleader in his highschool. No I had full blown feelings for that woman, I loved her, not that she needed to know just yet. One thing I was sure I'd do if I told her would be scare her away, I couldn't do that.

I walked to her, she took a few steps and met me. I opened my arms but she was still hesitant, working on my gut and knowing she wanted to be held but not wanting to fall into me I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Questions later comfort now, that I knew from previous experiences even if she didn't want to answer I was happy, she was here, she was with me.

"He's gone. I couldn't go Booth, I just couldn't. I'd be leaving so much behind, the lab, my friends, you. I can't do that. I mean what if we fell out, living together in such a small environment would be like being married and the statistical ratio of marriage to divorce is such a …" I could hear her rambling, sure I could I always heard her little rants, but the words seemed jumbled. I wasn't actually listening to her, I was holding her and thinking about how close I came to losing this woman, not being able to touch her again or feel her against me "And if that was to happen where would I go? The seabed? I cared - care so much for him but I couldn't go that extra step." What do I say to that, I faltered before I cleared my throat to speak.

"Well he didn't rush you into it. You had a good time with him didn't you? Learnt to see when the opportunity is there and having the courage to take it. Thank him for that, say goodbye and move on. Staying in the past just makes it worse. Afterall, what's a year?"

"365 days or 52 weeks or in hours it is 8,760." Statistics all the way still she flashed me an amused grin which told me not to take her seriously, but damn her. I knew I didn't know them mathematical numerations off the top of my head like that, she must have said it at some point. She didn't need to know that either.

"Smartass."

"We've been over that."

I let go of her and slowly we began to walk towards my parked car, in my rush I doubt I even saw her here, "Where were you? I looked but I thought you had gone." She pointed to a small rock just big enough to sit on, it was slightly damp but I assumed she wouldn't have noticed that at the time.

"I was thinking. I glanced over and saw you here, you looked upset so I thought I'd come over. You'd do the same for me" _Damn straight. _

"Why didn't you say my name? Alert me to you being here? I would have come to you instead of standing there like an idiot on my own"

"I was making sure it was you at first, so distressed, I wanted to see what was wrong, not that I can read people but I'm getting better" She was sweet, putting others before herself. Damn, I did love her. Not just physically either, I loved this woman for everything she stood for and everything she was. One day she'll understand why I came here, but not yet. _"_What was wrong?"

_I thought I lost the woman I love that's what. Nothing big._

"I didn't think I gave you the best goodbye. I thought you had gone and I wasn't going to be able to see you for a year. That's a long time in my books I'll have you know." She looked at me with a slight confusion washed over her, she was thinking over what I had said and analyzing my words. That's my girl. She didn't need to know how I felt, not yet, the just partners approach was fine in my books.

"What are you doing here?" The question, if random, had many answers so I went with the first one. Turning back to the dock I waved slightly, hardly a wave at all, then I turned back to her.

"I'm waving goodbye." I signaled to my earlier action and repeated it to her, "See?" _I certainly wasn't here to pour my heart out to you and tell you not to leave me. No way. _She watched me, still trying to find out what was going on in my mind.

"What do you want?"

"Breakfast." I opened the car door and waited her to follow suit. She did and as she slid into the car I shut my door and turned to her, our faces dangerously close. If she hadn't just broken off one of her more serious relationships I would have kissed her then and there, but I could wait for as long as I needed. Then, I'd make her mine. She sensed the tension and gave me a brisk smile before turning away and clicking her seatbelt in,

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, come on, huh?" I put my hands on the steering wheel and hit it lightly for effect before giving it a little rub and turning to her, a smile was on her face at my actions. She suited it better than tears "What are you gonna vomit when you come across one of those horrific cases?" I raised my brows and she shook her head in answer.

"I don't vomit."

I started the car anyway but I didn't move. One of the first times I drove on without her wanting to she threatened to shout 'Kidnap' out of the window, I wasn't risking this. I learn from past mistakes a lot quicker than what other people may seem to want to think.

"Give it time Bones, okay? Give it time." I fastened my own seatbelt and glanced at her, my arm finding it's way behind her seat keeping her close without her knowing. "Everything happens eventually." Had my voice just lowered?

"Everything?" She glanced at me and I saw something in her eyes, a glimmer of something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I nodded.

"All the good stuff." I paused if only for effect "And when you think it never happens, it happens. Just got to be ready for it." We shared a smile and it made my heart flutter, I wasn't one of those romantics like Angela had said. What was I now? A romantic of a narrow kind that was it. I was unsure about what she meant but whatever the hell it was must be working because Bones, my Bones, was here with me now. Her monotone voice struck my ears and I realised, for that embarrassing moment, I had been staring.

"Booth?"

"Mmm yeah?" She looked flustered, she always did after we had one of those moments but now was not the time. The future held a lot more surprises than an old friend trying to sail off for a year with my partner.

"When you say I have to be ready for it, I am. Do you know what I'm ready for?" I shook my head and swallowed hard and she gave me a fleeting glance, "Breakfast."

Yeah, I smiled, the future held a lot of surprises.

And I'm done. Review please.


End file.
